Loving me?
by azul renge
Summary: Grimmjow stayed in that mansion for as long as he could remember. He had existed in his own way...Alone. And that's when there was knock on his door and an orange storm came barging in.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - **Bleach? Nope, Kubo-sensei's work of greatness.

**Loving Me?**

_Prologue_

_The sounds of raindrops hitting the worn out roof shingles was heard throughout the seemingly empty mansion. It was early in the morning, the whereabouts of the Sun unknown as thick masses of grey clouds covered the sky. It wasn't a heavy rain, but it wouldn't be called a drizzle either, it was somewhere in between._

_It was peaceful. The rhythmic pitter-patter soothing to some ears. There was a chill in the air which was refreshing._

_The mansion however, sounded even more peaceful. There wasn't a single sound except the ones created by the raindrops. This mansion was situated in an abandoned area in the middle of the small city of Karakura. The mansion was said to be owned my some foreigners when Japan was invaded but then left fairly empty with the exception of a few pieces of furniture when the landlords decided to leave for their country but never returned._

_It was left to it's state and then nobody seemed to respond when people tried to contact the landlords. They had thought about destroying it, but there was always _something_ that seemed to stop them from doing so. Every time people went to demolish the old, worn out mansion, somebody or more than a person would die in an extremely horrible manner. Well, that's as far as information from rumors went. They say that there is _something_ inside. _Something_ supernatural and people were so afraid of it, they labeled it haunted and the rumors spread so far and wide that they decided it was best to leave it untouched._

_The mansion itself was quite huge. The landlords were rich and there was a whole garden surrounding it which was now withered away and only dry leaves and other plant remains filled in the wide garden. The mansion was old fashioned given the time it was build in. Wooden roof shingles, huge rooms with wide windows and spacious bathrooms. It was a waste really. Nobody got to use the house or the space. That's what the people thought._

_However, what they didn't know was that there was in fact a person who lived there. He wasn't exactly a 'person'... Consider it their 'supernatural' creature._

_He lives there. Had lived there since a long time ago and is sure to live there in the future._

_What is he? He doesn't know. What is he capable of? He knows._

_The man doesn't remember the details of when or where but what he did know was that he lived there as long as he could remember. He tried to leave once, but people had attacked him and he never went out again. He wasn't afraid to take them down. He wasn't afraid to die. All he did was take a look in the mirror and he was so frozen, he never stepped out._

_His skin was so rough and so pale, it looked dead and it was dry to the tips of his fingers, some bruises here and there. The area under his eyes had blue patterns and the skin under his eyes was darker than the rest of his bloodless skin. His cerulean eyes saw but they didn't reflect light, not producing tears either. His lips were dry and chapped. His hair lifeless and was a dull blue in color. There were scars of something like surgical stitches all over his body. Where had he gotten them? He didn't remember. All he remembered was his name and that he used to be human. Even his clothes were of human ones. Dark pants and a dirty white formal shirt. He had a messy, black overcoat which reached his knees and got shredded over time. There were some rings on his fingers. He kept them in hopes of his memory awakening. __He walked around barefoot. His shoulders held no strength while walking and he would __slump over more often than not._

_He wasn't hungry. He wasn't thirsty. It'd been ages since he saw food or water. He didn't sleep. The sun burned his skin so he kept the windows closed. He lived and lived and when people entered his territory, he would scare them away It was _his_ territory and _nobody_ entered without his permission. He even killed when people forcefully barged in. He liked loneliness. He did. He loved how he lived…or existing while being dead. What ever it was._

_To him time was of no essence. Years flew by in seconds sometimes. All he had to do was sit around and already, a day was over. He didn't have any purpose. People didn't get near his mansion anymore. For that matter, animals didn't either._

_Time went by and he was starting to get bored. What was he doing? He couldn't even follow that train of thought as it would eventually lead to his past….which he doesn't remember._

_So he lives on. Just like that. _

_Without purpose._

_Sometimes waiting..._

_For something he doesn't know._

_Something he _knows_ he longs for...but doesn't know what._

...And just like that, one day, he got hit by that something, or rather someone, so strong, his entire being started to wake.

And what he didn't know was that that time was closer than he thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - **If I owned Bleach, I would do fan service by drawing GrimmIchi once in a while. It hasn't been done, so take it away, Kubo-sensei~!

**Loving me?**

_What the hell is happening?_

I breathed heavily though my mouth, the food I had eaten earlier threatening to come outside,

_Why is his pale hand dripping with her blood?_

I didn't regret stopping him from hurting her as his head turned slowly, very slowly towards my direction. I didn't regret my past actions which led him coming over to what I assume was to kill me. Because I saved her. That's good right?

_Why is my body trembling so much? __He may probably just kill her after finishing me anyway._

My hand gripped tighter around the rusty knife like object in my hand, my legs taking me backwards and I wanted nothing more than for the wall to absorb me when my back hit it,

_His walk is a slow stagger. He looks tired._

He was in my personal space now. Teeth gritting, I put the knife in the feeble space of one step that remained between us in an attempt of self protection.

_His face is pale. Dirty. Expressionless._

I wasn't afraid. Sure I was taken aback. Startled even. But I wasn't scared to take him down, however, when he took one step closer, I brought my hand down a little away from him.

_I hesitated._

Then he gripped my wrist. I never knew skin could be so cold. Bringing my knife gripping hand hear his chest, he waited for me. I wouldn't even call it 'wait' because for him, it seemed like he had all the time in the world.

_His eyes are dead. I can't see anything in them except the faded blue._

My eyes widened even more and I tried to force my hand from his grip when he tugged on it as to bring the knife closer to his chest.

_He's stronger. So strong, I thought my wrist would break._

I forgot that I had to breathe, how to think and any other physiological activity when he pushed the knife right into his chest. I thought my heart stopped when nothing oozed out. Nothing. And my eyes went right back to his soulless eyes.

_He is a monster._

**Two hours earlier**

''_Ichigo Nii-chan, are you sure you don't want to come?''_ Yuzu asked again.

''Yeah, I'm sure. Sorry about this time, Yuzu,'' I answered, as I walked uphill, the grocery bags in my hand felt heavier as I declined to go on the family trip together.

''_Uum-um…It's okay onii-chan! We understand! You must also be busy with all the University work. Don't worry, we will bring something back for you!''_ She said with her energetic voice and a smile took over my face.

''Thanks,'' I said, imagining her cheery smile and bright eyes.

''_By the way, are you eating well?'' _I almost gulped. She really had a psychotic sensor for these things, ''Yup, I am. I just bought groceries,''

There was silence for tiny bits of minutes before she said, her tone low, '_'If I find that you are not eating well, I promise I will come everyday and cook for you!''_

My eyes widened a fraction, smile getting wider, I would actually _love_ that, but can't let her worry, ''You won't need to.''

''_I hope so…Well, time for me to go! See you after a month, Onii-chan!''_

''Go safe,'' And the phone went beep as the line disconnected. Turning it off, I put it inside the front pocket of my jeans. Ever since I had started living alone, we didn't get much chance to get together.

And finally when I had the chance to do so in the Summer break, the work load became too much and the old man's choice of going to the hot springs wasn't too appealing for me. The place didn't hold much value as to see those two faces anyway, but it couldn't be helped. Yuzu did made me promise to go on the next one. So, I should probably just stop worrying.

I reached the top and wiped my forehead with three of my fingers. I looked at the sky, hand covering my eyes, the chirping of crickets reaching my ears.

''It sure is hot, huh…''

* * *

''Tsk…I really am lost,'' I voiced with annoyance riding on my tone as I looked around me. It was the first time ever I stepped foot in this area. Well, it did look pretty abandoned so there was nobody I could ask directions for.

It had been a little over two months since I started living alone and I didn't have the time or will to go around and check out the area. It was always from the house to school to convenience store and the cycle would continue with the only exception for the monthly vegetables and sometimes meat.

Now wasn't really the perfect time for a little adventure. I was hungry and I just wanted to go home.

I looked around some more and as I walked, I took a turn down the old road and my eyes widened at the breath taking spectacle before me. There was a compound wall a few meters in front of me and even as tall as the wall was, the roof of a very huge and dark walled mansion was obvious. I blinked a few times as I took it all in.

It was a mansion. In the middle of Karakura.

I walked around it all the while wondering just how I could have missed it in the Eighteen years I lived in Karakura. I stopped in front of the old and beautifully designed -although a bit old fashioned- double doors of the brick wall in front of me. And that's when I remembered something.

I remembered, that when I was in Elementary school, there was a period of time where every kid went on about the 'Haunted mansion' which, if you enter, you will instantly get killed.

I frowned deeper at the memory. I wasn't really a big fan of ghosts. I didn't even know whether to believe in them, much less be scared of them. And it was just stupid how people crazed over them, made it a thing. ''Ghosts are scary and they will kill people on the spot…so we love them! And we love to see them get exorcised'' Something like that. What if they did exist, wouldn't that be rude?

I noticed that there was something with resemblance to a garden surrounding the mansion. I couldn't properly see the mansion itself as it was a few yards away. All I could see was something that came out of a child's fairy tale book. Something like a witch's house. But not really crooked with a thunder bolt and bats flying around at the top. Not even the wicked crescent moon. It was just similar in the eerie feeling it gave off. But it was or really _used_ to be a rich mansion. The design was exceptional and it just looked like something that would belong to a _very_ wealthy person…who was probably dead or bankrupt seeing the state of the building.

The garden for example, was dead. It may have been a beauty, but it was dead. Withered, dry, perfectly lifeless. My eyes travelled the rare architecture before me even more when my eyes finally landed on a human figure. The person had long hair and they were just standing there and I immediately glanced over at the lock of the double doors of the wall, which was broken. I looked at the person again, but they were gone, the door to the actual mansion closing.

They went inside. Was it a dare? The rumors were probably false anyway. I started to step away as I concluded my thoughts and deciding it was time to continue looking for the way to my house when I heard the gut wrenching scream. It came from the mansion.

Overcoming my initially startled state, I dashed in through the entrance. I didn't even notice or heard anything as I pushed the hard entrance doors open and sprinted from room to room, finally opening the door to a broken camera and a collapsed lady with a man hovering over her, his hand coming out of her guts.

He didn't seem to have noticed me as his hand travelled to her neck in slow motion. Catching the breath I forgot I had to take, I called out, surprised even at myself at how stable my voice was, ''OI! STOP THAT!''

The man looked at me, His forehead covered with dull blue hair, and his entire being just screaming something off. My eyes didn't leave him for a long time as it travelled between him and the blood coming out from the fallen woman.

My hand groped for something at my sides and I caught something like a knife. Blood rushed in my body and I thought my heart would explode as the man got up and towards me.

**NOW**

_The sound of the knife hitting the floor almost didn't register._

_Will I die? _

_Because he will kill me. I know it. He won't hesitate like I did. _

I felt like the bones in my legs had melted as I struggled to stand straight, my eyes locked on to his. I felt like I was crushed between him and the wall. I felt cornered. It was uncomfortable. The shiver running up and down my body was chilling. The sound of my own heartbeat pulsing in my ear was disturbing.

His hand came up to my face and fingers promptly landed on my neck. This was it, wasn't it? I couldn't believe it. To be killed by this monster. I didn't want it.

My hand fisted and I was ready to punch him. But I just _couldn't move_! I felt like I was fixed to the spot. And any move, much less it being wrong, will get me killed. I would get killed anyway. But I just _couldn't_ move.

I felt his fingers move up my neck and grip a bit tighter. I could still breathe. But his hands were like dried wood which moved like little worms, his temperature was so near to that of ice, it was so unreal, I couldn't even conceive the information of what was happening.

Sweat dripped on the side of my face. My eyes were still on his. I was looking at him. But was he looking at me? It felt like he was seeing right through me. He had his hands around my neck and yet he was expressionless. And suddenly, not even for a fraction of a second, there was a change in his demeanor. It was so strange, so subtle, I wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't been looking at him continuously.

It could have been my imagination. I _was_ on the brink of death, which was proven when his hands held me even tighter and my eyes widened as I couldn't breathe. My mouth opened in an attempt to catch a breath and his grip just got _even_ tighter. My hands came up to grab his, eyes narrowed, trying,just _trying_ to pry his hands off which seemed impossible.

Chest heaving, feet slipping and lungs burning, I tried to hold up as much as I could when his face was just a breath away from mine, his chapped lips moving to say something, only broken somethings coming out.

''_Kk..!'' _I gasped, unable to hold out any longer and his head tilted slightly, his other hand coming up in front of my face as he spoke, ''y..you….s-stay,'' his finger shakily pointed towards the ground, and then he placed his finger my forehead, ''….L..live.''

**A/N - Hello everyone~! I'm so glad that many people were looking forward to this, makes me want to work harder, hehe...! :p I did want to update earlier, but my CPU died...T_T And the mobile internet is a load of bullshit and radiation. The typing is tiresome...It was hard...Well! Anyways! I hope you stay with me till the end, cuz the story's mostly formed in my mind, and I'm loving it! I just hope my writing skills do my imagination some justice...ugh...-_-**

**p.s****., Thank you so much guest for the review. Hope you didn't have to wait too long. :)**


End file.
